Super Smash Bros x Fire Emblem
by Mace The Manakete
Summary: Dragon prince of Nohr, Corrin, ends up in New York City with no memories of his past, a breached gate, and another fate on his shoulders. This time involving the future of this mysterious world called Earth. But he's not the only one to end up here on Earth... To all Fire Emblem fans (and haters who didn't want any FE characters in Smash, lol), this is for you.
1. Corrin's New York Battle

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following character that are OCs are...**

 **Jace:** A young gamer from New York City. He knows a lot about the Nintendo characters because he's BFF with them. One of the main characters in this story. _Jace also appears in the stories: "Super Smash Bros. 3D" and "Super Smash Bros. HD" by Epic NX, as a main character also. Both stories are "epic" reads. Thank you, Epic NX for borrowing him to me for this project._

 ** _A/N: Well, it's-a been a while since I've been here._**

 ** _First of all I want to wish my story "Ephraim and Eirika" a HAPPY 10 Year Anniversary! That fanfiction alone has been a tremendous success in my life and I want to thank all the readers and reviewers who contributed their supports for it.  
_**

 ** _Second of all, this story is a collab fanfiction between Epic NX's Super Smash Bros. fanfic series, and my joy of writing Fire Emblem fanfics! So_** ** _ ** _as you can tell in the disclaimer,_** the character of Jace does NOT belong to me. I might add some characters of my own, but him and Corrin are gonna be the primary character in this story. And be sure you check out Epic NX's Smash Bros. fanfics. They are really entertaining. You might say it's an "epic" read. ;)_**

 ** _So without any further ado..._**

* * *

 **Super Smash Bros. X Fire Emblem**

* * *

— **Prologue:** ** _Corrin's New York Battle—_**

Corrin stepped inside one of the chambers of the New York City's National Museum when he saw him again: his pursuer. His stalker.

Ever since he started this mission, this guy has been out to get him. Out for blood like a Manakete hunting season. And that frustrated Corrin, because NOW, HE going to give him some blood: the stalker's, through his chest.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Corrin told him.

The stalker froze. He heard him. Unlike Corrin, he was not from his world. He was from the world he ended up in, called Earth.

"What?" he said, turning around, but Corrin didn't hesitate to strike him before he could. And he struck hard. His face morphed into his dragon form and he dashed at him with a solid Draconic punch through the man's chest. The stalker flew a great distance through a large marble statue, shattering it to pieces.

The stalker struggled through the pile of marble stones. Corrin jumped, sprouted dragon wings, and hovered before him. The young man, disoriented, managed to catch a glimpse of him before Corrin went for another attack. A strong Dragon Lunge.

Corrin charged, but the stalker quickly rolled out of the way. Corrin landed right on the stone crumble. Damn it he was too fast. And his powers weren't strong enough here.

He went for the two guns they gave him, strapped to his hips and aimed. The stalker froze, "Oh sh—!"

Corrin pulled the trigger and bullets began its deadly shower. The stalker ran across the hall, barely dodging the bullets that sliced through his shirt and skin. He quickly slipped behind an artifact pedestal. Corrin pulled out a sword and sliced through the pedestal, shattering it to millions shards. The sword barely missed the young man's head. He went for a stabbing, but the stalker rolled out of the way.

Corrin tried yanking the sword off the ground, but it was stuck, jammed.

That's when that speedy nosy kid went for the attack. Corrin tried his guns again, but too late. His attacker threw a kick across his face. Corrin let go off his weapons and flew right through a wall. The stalker grabbed the guns and ran toward him, firing bullets at him. Corrin quickly waved a hand, hoping to block the bullets. Miraculously the invisible shield formed, blocking the bullets. Corrin breathed out a bit. Too close.

The guns kept firing until they fired no more. His enemy dropped the now-empty guns and leapt over him with a driving punch. Corrin stretched out a hand to him and the shield shattered into a powerful blast of wind. The stalker flew off the ground, his body slammed to a wall and he dropped to the ground like a ragged doll.

Corrin pounded his hands together, "Now it's personal." He stretched his hands sideways and the stalker watched in awe as Corrin's body transformed into his monstrous form. Corrin flew at the stalker again. The stalker furiously ruffled through his pockets and pulled out something red. It looked like a book. Was he a wizard?

No, he flipped it open in a 90 degree angle, pulled out something that looked like a wand and tapped on it seconds before Corrin closed in.

Before Corrin knew it, an explosion ignited the hall and Corrin flew through the blazes. Next thing he knew, he heard the shattering of windows and he was airborne. He tried controlling his wings but he couldn't. He was dropping 6000 feet from the building. He couldn't control himself. The ground was speeding toward him faster than a meteor.

Any seconds now, Corrin was going to die.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	2. So What's the Verdict, Smash Jury?

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following character that are OCs are...**

 **Jace:** A young gamer from New York City. He knows a lot about the Nintendo characters because he's BFF with them. One of the main characters in this story. _Jace also appears in the stories: "Super Smash Bros. 3D" and "Super Smash Bros. HD" by Epic NX, as a main character also. Both stories are "epic" reads. Thank you, Epic NX for borrowing him to me for this project._

* * *

 **Super Smash Bros. X Fire Emblem**

* * *

— **Chapter 1:** ** _So What's the Verdict, Smash Jury?—_**

Thursday afternoon was chaotic inside Courtroom B in New York City County Courthouse.

The jury, the guards, even the audience were all in a heated dispute, debating on whether or not they should enforce a greater jail sentence on me.

I quietly listened to the crowd talking over one another across from where I was sitting. But I didn't pay much attention to them. I stared bleakly at the high seat, where the judge usually sat. He had apparently taken his leave because it was time for a break. Or as those big-shot lawyers would call it, recess. That's so third-grade.

But I didn't care. All I cared about was my freedom. And getting out of this suit and tie. I looked way too professional. And professional people, except for lawyers, do NOT spend their time in court accused of a Federal crime.

…Aaaand that's your cue to say. "YOU GOT ARRESTED AGAIN? JACEN RIDERS, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

This time? Nothing.

My name is Jacen Riders. But you can call me Jace. It's a much cooler nickname. And you're probably wondering why a hero like me who was chosen by fate to battle evil forces and save New York City couple of times, would finally find himself on the other side of the law?

Well, I've been set up. For burglary on two precious artifacts from the Smithsonian National Museum, which supposedly belonged to the US Government. I pleaded not guilty of course, but the evidence proved otherwise via fingerprints DNA match. The only person who can pull off a doppelganger is this guy named Simon. He was the original White Knight in the Nintendo World and he looked just like me.

But Simon was gone. So who else could pull off a doppelganger then besides him?

Wish half of the state of New York would believe I was innocent.

Luckily I got my friends by my side: Mario, Luigi, Link, Pit, Samus (in a sexy leather suit and ripped jeans), Fox, Falco, Kirby and Pikachu. They were all Nintendo characters, who came from a special-edition magical Nintendo 3DS that I… stole from headquarters.

Okay yes. I stole a Nintendo 3DS from the Nintendo Company itself! But my reputation of being a troublemaker was like Robin Hood. Four-stars rating!

But I'm not that guy anymore. I'm trying to be good, trying to keep up with the law and stuffs. Guess I sucked at it.

Just thinking about my past made my heart sink. I lowered myself on my seat, face completely pink in shame.

"Psst. Hey, Jace." I heard Mario with his Italian voice call me from behind. I solemnly turned to my 3D cartoonish companion.

"Don't-a worry about a thing okay?" he whispered to me, "Everything is gonna be okay."

"Really?" I said. "Even with all those damning evidence?" Despite my whispering, my voice sounded low and dry.

"Hey!" Pit called me out with his cheerful optimistic tone, "Wipe that frown off your face okay?" He moved his face so close to me I could feel the air from his nose blowing to my face. And it felt so real, "We got you the best lawyer in town!"

I had an empty feeling the size of a crater hole in my stomach when Pit said that.

"Really?" I turned to my supposed-to-be lawyer sitting next to me. He wasn't exactly Phoenix Wright. He wasn't even a lawyer. It was Agent Spin from the Elite Beat Agents, rocking to a loud rap music on his headphones.

"This doofus is the best lawyer in town?" I said, pointing a thumb at him.

He noticed my gesture and took offense, "Hey…!" he removed his headphones, "I so happen to be the very best!"

"Dude, they're about to sentence me and you didn't even say objection once."

"Boy, weren't you supposed to talk first?"

I buried my face onto my palm, and my Nintendo buddies pretty much felt the same way because I heard them express a huge collective groan by Agent Spin's remark.

"Yeah…" Pit brought on a fake smile, "Hate to break it to ya, Stevie Wonder, but you're fired."

Agent Spin's jaws dropped, but Pit went on. "And taking your place would be Luigi!" Pit turned to Luigi with a sidelong glance. "…and Luigi is great at every—"

He stopped talking, but the crowd remained on full-blast dispute mode in the background. "Where's Luigi?"

I turned around to face the crowded court. So did Mario, DK, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Samus in a sexy leather suit and ripped jeans, and Fox. The green plumber was missing. We all looked around and he was nowhere to be found.

"Great." Link sighed in defeat, "We got foul-played by a runaway defender of the law!"

I was about to tell Pit and the others not to worry about Luigi anyway, since the court session was going to be over and getting me a lawyer would've been pointless (as it has been from the start), when the bailiff shouted out, "ORDER OF THE COURT!"

And the entire courthouse went dead silent like the night. Everyone immediately hushed.

"All RIIIIISE for Judge Rhodes, for the final verdict!" The bailiff ordered.

All came to their feet. All donned in black gown, the judge stepped out of his office and climbed into his high seat. He was very intimidating: large African American man with faded mustache, a plump face and reddened eyes that showed either his age or his lack of sleep. I don't blame him. With a case like mine, who wouldn't sleep?

He was just about to take his seat, when I felt the urge to say something. To prove my innocence again. It was worth a shot. Last minute.

"Your Honor!" I said, and his red eyes zeroed in on me. Well technically one eye. The other was glancing over his shoulder. He was half-blind too. That made me freeze up because I didn't know if he was looking at me or just ignoring me.

"Yes, Mr. Riders?" he said, confirming me he did pay attention to me.

"B-before you make any decision sir, permission to speak?"

Judge glowered without a word. The silence added to the pressure. Courthouse was so eerily quiet I swore I could hear a Town Minish next to him whisper under his breath, "Jeez, Judge so slow, speak old man! Speak!"

(That's actually all in my head. I didn't actually see a Town Minish there.)

I tried again with my best cute persuasive smile, "Please… pretty please with lots of sugar on top?"

"Isn't there a reason why I wasn't speaking just now?" the Judge said harshly.

I immediately got the message, "Oh, right." I cleared my throat and went on, "So, Your Honor. I'm sure you know that this is all a big misunderstanding of my part, right? Well, y'see, I've been doing a lot of stuffs lately. But stealing is so not my forte!"

Falco chortled sarcastically from the audience. "Sure…" (Not helping, Falco…)

Fox elbowed him hard to shut his beak. (Thanks, Fox)

I quickly went on, "But, if in any worst cases, I am found guilty, which I believe I ain't, what are we looking at here? One week, two weeks detention…? Because, y'see, my friends and I were supposed to go to Europe this summer. We got it all planned out! A whole summer! Paris, London, Milan… La Italia Riviera, to visit my beloved Nona Adele."

The name Adele got everyone's attention.

"Not the singer Adele. My grandma. She's turning 100 this Friday."

The congregation sighed in disappointment.

A huge smile came to my face at the thought of my Nona. "That's big right?" I said. And it was big. Nobody, except a few people, lived that long and bringing up Nona made me hope it rubbed his sensitive bone a little.

"Young man, do you have any idea that the crime you've committed is quite major?" the Judge scolded, "This is a second-degree burglary you've committed and you're an adult, not a juvenile delinquent."

"I… I know sir." I babbled. "But I—"

The judge cut me off, "So I'd say according to the State of New York, you won't even be getting a day stay in jail…"

"Oh good, then we're all good?" I tried to stay positive. But Judge's face remained as red hot as friggitello.

"You're gonna spend 15 years in prison!" he blurted out.

My jaws dropped and I felt my brain spinning. "Wh-what?!" I stuttered, "B-but on what grounds?"

"On the grounds that this is a Class-C felony you've committed. Worst. At a Federal level! You've broken into a building, stolen two of the most precious artifacts on display, and you've used a smokescreen explosive. And what's worse, you didn't just break into any buildings, you broke into a museum! A government property! So that could increase your years from Class-C to Class-A to Class-S! And we don't even HAVE a Class-S felony!"

Class S in court talk did NOT made me feel better compared to the one in video game talk. "B-but your Honor…!"

"Why are you still talking?" The Judge scolded.

I immediately hushed. What was the point? It was over for me.

"Like I said," he said, "this is a serious offense and as per request I am giving you out all of these options to consider. There's also a possibility of parole if you're on good terms. But that's not for me to decide. The Jury will reach the verdict." The Judge turned back to the jury table, "Jury? Have you reached a verdict?"

The Jury's chairs were mysteriously away from the Judge. When they turned around, my jaws dropped, and so was the judge's. Instead of boring casual wearing dudes with unshed weights and old ladies with toupees for hats, I saw Pit, Sonic, Captain Falcon, the Sable Prince, Prince Richard, and of course Princesses Zelda, Peach, Jigglypuff and Luigi, who, I thought, ditched me!

The congregation was shocked to see this exciting cast of characters at the Jury's seat. I couldn't stop smiling. Such awesome support I had.

"Why thank you very much Your Honor." Luigi spoke in an almost sophisticated manner, "Ah-ah-ahem! Now before we can reach a verdict, Your Honor… a verdict which will as I would predict, stuff this fine young man to jail…"

"Hey…" I frowned.

Luigi went on, "I think the members of the Jury and myself would like to reconsider Mr. Riders's sentence hearing and would also like you to reconsider as well. For we believe that even though Jace may or may not have committed the national crime of the year, he is a fine outstanding young man with a thirst for adventure and a great hero within. Remember all the good things he did for this country? For the world?"

Okay, what kind of Kerokerocola drink did Luigi swallowed for breakfast? I almost laughed out loud. The only outstanding thing about me was when I dodged a squirrel last week the day I rode on my street bike, shirtless.

Luigi turned to Peach, "Princepessa."

"First of all, Your Honor," Peach began, "Jace is the son of a brave entrepreneur who was amongst the victims of that tragic 9/11 day. Jace was only 9. But ever since that day, Jace has vowed someday to avenge his father and all of the 9/11 victims."

"He dared do that," Zelda said, "At a young age, to join the army!" she then shook her head right after the congregation gasped at that news.

"…aye," Luigi shook his head, "but Mama wouldn't let him."

"Actually it wasn't just Mama." Peach added to Luigi's statement, "The Government doesn't allow 9-year olds in the army."

"I was just turning 10 back then." I added.

"But he's more than meets the eye." Prince Richard added with a grin, "Like my good gluttonous friend here Sablé." the prince smacked his best friend's back hard. "OW! heeey!" Sablé complained, "Who're you calling gluttonous?" he turned to the courtroom, "Am I gluttonous?"

The congregation looked at each other, not knowing how to answer that.

"I'll pay you 2000 Gold each if you say No."

The congregation replied loudly, "NO!"

"HE—" the judge pounded his gavel, before turning to Sable, "That… won't be necessary young man!"

"Your Honor if I may." Captain Falcon said, "He may have committed a Class-C felony or a Class-B felony, or a Class-A felony…"

"…Your point, Falcon?" Jace muttered in his lips.

"…But do you really have a Class-S Felony? You're gonna sentence him for an imaginary class felony? That's up to the higher court to decide right?"

"This is the Supreme Court. We can do whatever we want." The judge said.

Falcon was silent, "Really?" he then turned to me before sitting back down, "boy, you're screwed."

I facepalmed.

"I guess there is only one thing left to do." Pit turned to Jigglypuff. He hopped onto the jury desk, "Sing us a song, Jigglypuff!"

"Jiggly—"

"NOOO!" the crowd screamed.

The judge slammed his gavel hard and shouted, "NO singing in my courtroom, Jigglypuff! Or I'll haul your pink ass out to JAIL for innapropriate misconduct!"

Jigglypuff turned red. He hopped back to his seat.

"Now as for you, jury of the courtroom." the Judge glared at the Smash Bros. at the jury bench. Luigi ducked under his seat.

The Judge finally turned back to me, "…guess I'm gonna have to take your words for it."

That lit up a glitter of hope in my chest. I couldn't help but smile.

"By order of the State of New York," the judge went on, "I'm gonna grant you…"

The smile broadened in the Smash Bros.' faces.

"…a 90-day probation!" the judge pounded his gavel, "This will give me time to review your case further."

The smile quickly vanished from my face the same time it came in, "Probation?" I repeated.

"Yes." The judge sounded off, "That means you are not allowed to leave this place. You're not allowed to leave your neighborhood, your city, not even the country. I'm sorry Mr. Riders, but I guess you're gonna have another family member to disappoint for your action."

"But I—she…" I found no words through the pastiness of my dry mouth. "…she doesn't deserve it." I let out a shrill whimper.

The judge shrugged. "Next time," he said, "Stick to being a hero or an innocent civilian."

But I AM innocent! I wanted to scream it out, but that would've been pointless, or it would revoke my probation. Apparently evil judge cared little about family.

"Consider this your house arrest." The judge's chastising voice finished. "…your sentencing begins now! Case dismissed."

With one final bang of the gavel, the court was quickly dismissed.

The Smash Bros. gathered around me, trying to make me feel better. But I wasn't. The punishment I have just received slowly sunk into my brain. 90-day probation? That meant I would miss more than just a visit to Nona, I would miss my entire summer! And I was really looking forward to our European trip apart from Nona's visit.

My two best friends Hunt and Jenn (Jenn being also my cousin), and I have planned out this trip since we started college. First we'd go to Paris, then London, then we head to Venice for the big birthday bash, and finally we take an adventure across the wonders of New Zealand. Best part of all of this: we were gonna take the Smash Brothers with us! Let them see OUR World, and not just New York. It would've been one heck of an adventure. What would they say about what happened just now?

Well, that adventure has been postponed. Indefinitely. Thanks to a frigging thief who's hobby is to steal national museum artifacts and framing innocent people for his crimes. I hated it. It made my hothead boil.

I was NOT going to let this guy get away with murder.

* * *

Everyone had left the courtroom of New York City, but only one person remained behind: Corrin.

He pondered over what just went down an hour ago: the sentencing of an innocent man, accused of stealing two national treasures from the Smithy-whatever-its-name-was National Museum of this strange land of New York.

But here was the problem: the treasures did NOT belonged to New York. They belonged to a mythical shield back in the ancient realm of Ylisse, where he met Chrom through the Dragon's Gate once upon a time. And it was his mission to get it back.

But putting an innocent man as collateral damage was not the way of getting it back.

"Enjoying the view?" spoke a female voice.

Corrin was startled. He noticed the person sitting at the judge's seat. It was his twin sister Corrine. When the twins found out they were Hoshidan royalties instead of Nohrian, Corrine chose to stay with Nohr in the effort to figure out the truth from their father, while Corrin chose to stay with Hoshido. But the relationship was so tainted by lies and hatred of their father that she repaid him with darkness by cold-blooded murder. Upon his death, she couldn't pull out of the darkness. She had embraced it for a long time.

"Corrine." Corrin said, "What happened to your hair?"

Corrine brushed back her stylish new dark-gray hair, "You like it?" she asked, "I dyed it with our father's blood. Y'know. The evil one?"

Corrin frowned, "And you think that would make me feel better?"

Corrine vanished in a puff of smoke, only to reappear in front of Corrin. Corrin stood up and backed away.

Corrine teasingly laughed, "Don't tell me you're afraid of me."

"I'm not." He said, "I'm afraid of the darkness consuming you. It's been a year since you killed King Garon and made Nohr Kingdom new and bright again, but still… you don't seem to want to let go of that darkness. It's consuming you!"

"It is not consuming me." Corrine justified, "I just learned to master my Dragon Vein."

"Yeah, only for your own selfish gain. And that's evil."

"Getting the stones back from those newt jerky thieves is not evil." She said, "Besides I'm still the same sister as you grew up with in that fortress!"

Corrin closed in on her, "Then why did you frame that guy for the crime that YOU and that DEMON dragon committed?" He whispered harshly. "We were supposed to convince the new jerk—New York folks—that the stones belong to Ylisse and not them. We agreed! You, me, Chrom, and Robin!"

Corrine laughed. "Oh brother." She said, "You have so much to learn. That demon dragon is Robin."

The revelation stunned Robin. He pulled back in shock, "What?"

"He played you all!" She said, "You and Chrom. I saw through his disguise from the start."

Robin shook his head in disbelief. He brushed his hair back and paced around for a bit. "I don't believe this. Robin… is the Dark Dragon?"

Corrine shrugged nonchalantly.

"You saw through him and you didn't do anything?" his voice raised, "We're descendants of the First Dragons! Chrom is descendant of the Hero King Marth! If we had stuck together, that dragon would have no hold against us! I've never felt so disgusted by you, sister."

That made Corrine stunned with silence.

"I know that deep down in your dark heart, the real Corrine would've been opposed to framing an innocent man for another person's crime." Corrin said, "That man is going to miss his vacation. His grandmother is turning 100!"

"Dragon year or dog year?"

Corrin pounded a fist at a wall, "This isn't funny!"

"Am I laughing?" she hissed, "When father—" she held back her tongue for a moment, "King Garon… FRAMED us for the death of Mother with that cursed sword, did our dearly beloved brother stood by us?"

"If you're talking about Takumi—"

"NOT just Takumi." She hissed, "All those holy-art-thou Hoshidans. Did they? No. They framed ME for her death! ME! Because of a decision I'VE made!"

That made Corrin pause.

"So don't talk to me about some nobody's nana turning 100 or a 1000." Corrine snarled, "Our brothers and sisters made their choices, and so did you, and so did I. But we're not done here. Unlike them I'm not going to abandon you on this mission."

Corrin gulped, "What are you talking about?"

"If I go down, you're coming along with me."

She formed a fist and instantly Corrin dropped on the floor, unconscious. She let out a heavy sigh of frustration, watching him in a deep eternal death-like slumber, thinking about what to do next. Then she heard a noise.

"Anyone here?" she heard a voice. She watched a shadow growing as someone was about to enter the courtroom. She turned back to her unconscious brother.

"Let's take a trip brother." She said, "To the Dark side."

She formed her fist again and she and Corrin disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
